


such a good second in command

by ImAKnockout



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAKnockout/pseuds/ImAKnockout





	such a good second in command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaincronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincronus/gifts).



he had gone along with it, blushing as the orange and (now) larger mech ordered him out of his armor, a soft blush over his face, as had become nearly permanent by the things the other was suggesting, insinuation, and whispering into his audial receptors, the feeling of the other ghosting touches over his legs and the junctions of his hips and legs, the other knowing exactly how to touch him, knowing exactly how to raise his core temperature high enough that steam escaped when he vented, causing a shiver to run through him, especially the last suggestion that he had whispered into the smaller green mechs processor “i want you to frag yourself for me” the orange mech had whispered to him, nipping gently at a chord in his neck, taking advantage of the others smaller more sensitive frame

Minimus groans, the blush growing even deeper at that as he, of all things, felt his panel slide open at the idea, making the other mech grin, making a comment that he really must like being ordered, that it was why he was such a good second in command. he felt himself press his legs together just a bit, groaning softly as he hesitantly slid his hand down and spread his legs, laying back on the berth and pressing a finger into his valve,shivering a little, hips rocking up a bit as he made a small noise, the fact he was doing this for his conjunx endura was.. nearly intoxicating in its own right, even though he hadn’t been to swerves or elsewhere in weeks… 

he started moving his finger in an out of himself, moving a bit deeper each time, just ghosting over sensors, then gasping as he pressed in as second finger, the way he pressed against one of the most sensitive nodes close to the back sending an electric pulse through him, making him curl his fingers without even meaning to, arching his spinal strut and moaning out his mates name, blushing harder and looking to the other who was grinning, glasses off, leaning back in a chair and.. oh primus.. the next fact simultaneously made him want to watch unabashedly and hide his face as he looked to the other mech languidly running a thumb over the tip of his spike, obviously teasing himself as he watched, making Ambus (carefully) press another digit inside, making a quiet whimper escape him as he rolled his hips up. biting his lip and panting, whining out something nearly unintelligible other than the others name. he pressed them deeper and thrust them a little harder, his spark humming and fluttering, making him pant and arch up as he got closer and closer to overload, casting rung a pleading look and earning a not, just subtle enough that if he weren’t paying attention he would definitely have missed it, but it was all he needed, permission.. he lasts a few more moments before groaning and arching his back harder, simultaneously thrusting his fingers in harder and curling them, causing him to toss his head to the side as he felt overload tear through his body, only amplified by the shuddering sigh that he heard from across the room signaling that the mech there had as well, suddenly receiving a private comm [so good at following orders, aren’t you, perhaps i can return the favor] 

at that the smaller green mech hid his face in the crook of his free arm, groaning and pressing his legs together, not from embarrassment, not entirely at least, more from the thought of that making him want to go further. he had gone along with it, and secretly, he couldnt have been more pleased


End file.
